From my perspective
by Xx itz Ella xx
Summary: This is just a small thing I wrote, of each tributes thoughts and perspective at different key parts of the games. All of the tributes are based of different stories I've read or my own knowlage. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**District 1 - Boy**

 **Marvel.**

This is a joke! Everyone here is hilarious, there's hardly anyone stopping me from victory - except district 2. Although I could probably take everyone here and district 2 would be the only problem, both Cato and Clove are bloodthirsty killers but I'm hoping they will both end up killing each other. Not that I couldn't take them myself, of course I could, but I would enjoy watching the two of them completely rip each other apart. And once they do, nothing can stop me, Glimmer won't be a problem she's weak for a start and spends too much time looking in mirrors than she does training, ha that slut thinks she can win this with pure looks.

Being completely honest I could say I'm a bit nervous for the games thinking of all the careers that failed to bring pride and more wealth to our district and instead ended up begging for mercy and dying to an outer-lying district. No career could not fear that maybe not even Cato. But even though I may be slightly doubtful nothing can really stop me. I'm Marvel. Once I've got a spear in my hand and the gong goes off nothing can stop me.

Honestly, I have everything! I'm funny, charismatic, good-looking, amazing with a spear and practically everything the capitol wants. Even in training now I can imagine seeing their picture up in the sky until there all gone and it's only me. I'm victor. I can see it already, Marvel Larson Victor of the 74th Hunger Games in shiny letters as I walk on stage as they scream my name and I watch everyone of these pathetic tributes die to only reveal me at the end.

It's all quite hilarious and pathetic.

My quite satisfying thoughts are soon cut out though as district 2 walks up to me his blonde hair and large posture examining me before exclaiming "District 1, got any skills this year we could use or are you as pathetic as you almost are every year?"

I raise an eyebrow ' _ohh so district two thinks he's better than us because he learnt how to throw a sword around?'_ I want to bite back a comment about how district 2 isn't anywhere near richer than district 1 but decide against it and hold my tongue instead.

So I smirk and find myself replying "Please don't berate yourself too much two because you never know how quickly the game can change sides" my voice thick with sarcasm and sounding more threatening towards the end of it.

But district two doesn't seem so amused or keen to mess around anymore and instead folds his arms, flexing his muscles and nodding with his chin whilst replying sturdily "Spears? Not bad if someone didn't come up to you from behind with a knife, lets see one"

Scowling at his intention to overpower me I grab the largest spear there is and focus on the dummy letting my muscles relax then tense before brining my arm into place. And in one full throw with power in-forced behind it I let go of the spear and see it flying through the air and straight into the dummy's heart.

Bulls-eye as usual.

I turn around holding a fully impressed smirk to see district 2 shaking his head with fairness written all over his face whilst replying "Impressive one, just hope you can throw like that in the arena. With that settled I'd like to make an alliance, you know how it goes same as every year, unless you intend differently?"

My smirk gets wider and I can't believe everything is going my way, I was never worried off not getting accepted into the careers, I had the talent and knew district two wouldn't throw up the offer to form an alliance with district one, maybe district four if they were good this year, which seemed to be the case even if the girl from four lacked in strength she seemed to be pretty knowledgeable in things like nets and hooks but it was rare the arena required these things anyway.

The only case he every found these skills in swimming and fishing ever really useful was in Annie Crestas case when she was the best swimmer and stayed afloat on her victims body's just to stay alive. The game makers soon realised this was a bad idea for it wasn't really entertaining and made the games long and uneventful and made the young district 4 girl turn so insane they had to cancel her victory tour half way through.

I snapped my attention back to district two who seemed slightly agitated at my delay to reply so with quick humour I replied "And since when do plans ever change? Names Marvel but you can call me Marvellous if you want"

But district 2 didn't seem at all humoured and took my hand whilst replying "Cato, welcome to the Career pack district 1"

So I smirked and released his handshake which was rather gripping...

Because for me the games have just started.


	2. Chapter 2

**District 1- Girl**

 **Glimmer.**

I flicked my hair back as I stared at the screen waiting for our scores, I knew Marvel was watching me and I knew what he thought of me. But I pushed that aside, so what if I was good-looking, I couldn't help it! He was just jealous anyway that this will help me more in the games. It's true I'm pretty much the districts biggest slut but I can't help that, It's all I've ever known. I didn't grow up like Marvel, who lived in district 1s finest and spent his days training for the games to start a legacy in his family he hoped would continue after him.

I grew up in the lower less privileged parts of the district, not having much, I'd spend a night with a guy who paid his part and earned money this way, whilst my mother sold jewels in a small shop on the corner to the richer residents of the district. I was sent into training when I was eight or nine when we were living in the higher ends of the district, when my dad was alive and traded regularly with the capitol for large amounts of money. However it didn't last long and instead of trading; the capitol just took what they wanted and instead resigned my dad to a job as a peacekeeper in which he refused and resulted soon after to his death.

My fees for training had already been paid off so that was no worry, however money doesn't last forever and soon all the fancy dresses and jewels my mom brought from that corner shop soon resulted in it running out and her working there. I think it was the biggest mistake we could have ever made because then my mom ended up introducing me to a 'friend' and it took one small glass of whisky that was spiked for me to end up waking up in a bed that wasn't mine with fifteen dollars on the side and a note saying _'Thanks princess- Best night I've ever had'_

I shivered the same man coming to mind and my thoughts running through my head as I recalled that night and how vulnerable I'd been, now, I was anything but vulnerable and instead let them do it and in some cases even enjoyed it. Yes, I said it, _enjoyed it._ I was so busy thinking I didn't notice everyone staring at me as my name appeared on the screen and an eight flashed in front of it.

EIGHT!

That's it? That's all I'm getting? Fury ripped within me, two whole nights with two men and that's all I'm getting? Does that mean without that I would have gotten what a five? This wasn't fair.

I stood up and was about to storm off when someone caught my arm. Cashmere.

"Glimmer, you don't need to storm off, look, I know your angry but look theres plenty of other options. Even with an eight you'll still have sponsors lining up for you. Maybe we need to try something else in the interview but this isn't the end. I bet you got better than district 12, they might have looked tough in the parade but I heard the girl...what's her name? Katy? Something like that can't even do anything and just hides behind the snare making station during training"

I knew cashmere wasn't saying this to make me feel better but because she had to. But most of it was true and I shouldn't let a score get in the way of me winning. If I can recall back in training I remember a boy from 6 getting a two and was absolutely ridiculed so much that when he killed eight people in the bloodbath and beheaded his last opponent, capitol citizens fainted and one even had a heart attack from lousing most their money on a bet.

I sighed and nodded whilst turning back around to see everyone now congratulating Marvel who by the looks of it got a ten. I sat back down and gave a small "congratulations" to Marvel who simply nodded in return.

Every district seemed to pass by only a few really sticking out to me such as district 2 who both got tens which wasn't unexpected at all - no sarcasm intended there at all whatsoever, the district 4 girl who's called Sandy, who's in our alliance too got a nine, and the district 11 tributes in which the little girl managed to grab a seven and Thresh who I remember we wanted in the alliance got a ten as well. That just leaves me, and I'm about to stand up and cry another fit of rage when district 12 shows up and everyone goes silent waiting to see if the district lived up to their fiery entrance at the start of the games.

In fact they did.

The boy not so much, who received an eight and the girl who is called Katniss got an 11.

Now that is impressive.

I want to throw a fit, get angry and throw something just to show I am tough and I am capable of getting angry too, but instead I sit there as jealousy rages through my body hotter than the fire district 12s parade costumes consisted of. Marvel is already storming around and fuming whilst holding his head in his hands and pulling on his hair after he kicked over a table, the normally funny and calm career now showed his venomous side and the side that wanted nothing more than to kill. Because at the end of the day he was just as deadly as district two and so was I, we were no different.

No matter how pretty or perfect, deadly or bloodthirsty, funny and kind any career could seem we were meant for one thing no matter how we came across or went about it...

And that one thing was to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

**District 2- Boy.**

 **Cato.**

I can do this. I will do this. I am a victor.

I repeat these things in my mind as I stand on the pedestal my mind concentrated on the large clock that's counting down which was brining me so much more closer to the game, the game I've been waiting to play for eighteen years. The game I was waiting to be chosen for. This was my games no matter what district threatens my victory, even 12 with her fancy 11. She didn't train for this like I did. She doesn't need this as much as I do. Believe it or not I'm not here to 'mess around' I came to kill and rise as a victor and that's it. I don't really want pride or a sense of gratitude; that's just the extras, because no one really asked me if I wanted to be in the games. They just presumed I wanted to go in, no questions asked and the thing is, is that, I agreed because I knew I had to. I had to go in otherwise my family will suffer. No one turns down an offer to send their kids in the games. No one.

But there's no time for thoughts and thinking...40 seconds left...I look to my right and see clove 5 spaces down, she seems to notice me but give no indication whatsoever that she saw me staring. I wish she did. But I most of all wish she wasn't standing on one of these with me. Although a lot of people have mistaken it me and Clove aren't an item or anything more than good friends who were 'coincidently' chosen to both volunteer this year which made me often wonder about weather it was an act of discipline against us to show everyone else making friends with fellow competitors is wrong or weather is was actually a mistake.

However once again I find myself lost within my thoughts and snapping back to reality whilst glancing to my left and seeing the goon from 1, he didn't know what he was getting himself into, he thought he was the best and could win this but he really had no idea. I also saw twelve, she looked disorientated and lost looking around for her lover boy like he was her number one priority which strangely annoyed me even more. I couldn't help feeling curious as to what her strategy was, part of me wanted her with the careers having her score and being the biggest threat, and I wondered if she'd run to the bloodbath or run away. If she did run in the bloodbath though I'd make sure for definite she's mine and no one else's. Ever since the tribute parade in which she stole my spotlight I've hated her. But I couldn't help but feel curious and intrigued towards her and the fact she'd volunteered which made me ever more cautious of her and as far as I am awear she's a threat. And threats are always the first to be checked off the list.

I stared at the clock, 10 seconds left. I rejust my stance just like I'd practiced head forward my hand wielding with my fingers as I go as forward as possible careful not to fall and wait, fixing my eyes on the swords at the back of the cornucopia that draw me in and make my fingers itch and go clammy with anticipation.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...2...1...SHOWTIME.

Before I even know It I'm jumping down from the pedestal my legs pumping up and down like they never have before and I realise I'm ahead of everyone else, this is it, I grab the nearest weapon which is a long pointed blade that's curved at the side don't have time to even know what it is before it collides against the district 6s head, it feels good, and before I know it I don't even register what I'm doing until I realise I'm knocking tribute after tribute down until there's a clearing and I look towards Clove who smirks in my direction and then carries on torturing the kid from 5. I want to return a smile of approval but the girl from 9 comes running up to me and I smack her round the face before slitting her throat. Stupid. Thinking she could take me out, a career, It's as hilarious as the slum rat girl from 12 receiving an 11. But somehow I don't find any humour whatsoever in that.

I look around and my eyes set on my sword, the shiny metal hypnotising me and I find myself reaching over completely satisfied with the sharp edges which must have cost a lot, it was silver, pure and definitely better than the ones in district 2 and the training centre which were more blunt. I take the heavy equipment in my hand and weigh it out, it fits perfectly, like the capitol made it for me, which they probably did, I recall tributes such as Finnick Odair who had weapons made for them, his in which was the most expensive ever brought being solid gold. I smirk triumphantly.

Then I look up and I see her, her braid whips behind her as she falls to the ground, I see clove throw a knife as it wedges itself into her backpack that she slung around in defence. Of course she wouldn't fall for that, a knife coming her way, she didn't get that eleven for nothing and I'll never forget that. Then for a second as she looks upwards, straight ahead, my eyes lock with hers and I glare fiercely as she stops and glares, grey orbs piercing into my gaze, her eyes showing fire and determination I can't wait to see diminish as the games go on, until I get the chance to watch the fire drain from within her eyes as I slit her throat, then all within a second she turns around, glances back, and runs, because she knows.

She knows that if I'd gotten the chance I would have killed her...

and she knows I still would.


	4. Chapter 4

**District 2- girl.**

 **Clove.**

It's the feast. I'm in the last four and Cato is here with me **.** I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, soon firegirl will come and then I'll strike and give her the most painful death ever seen in the games. I want this, I want to see her beg and cry out in pain because this is what I was made for I was trained for this since the age of six. I was the youngest to ever enter training in our district and most will agree it paid off well, because I never miss. I'd taken a liking to the games very young anyway, my family had very strong opinions of the games and as soon as I said I wanted to go in they sent me into training.

Being the youngest was a struggle at first, I entered training and realised there was nothing for me. I couldn't hold an axe right, I couldn't get a full swing on a sword, bow and arrow was too fiddly and taken too much time and practically every other weapon I wasn't interested in. It had taken me a whole months training to discover this though at the age of eight when I was old enough to learn combat and I was furious. So when I got home I grabbed every sharp knife in the house and went outside and started to throw them. I'd never really considered using knifes as a weapon though and soon the whole 'knife throwing at a tree' game became me testing my aim and trying to hit certain branches or places on the tree.

Then I knew knifes will be my weapons, not just one but I'd have a whole range of them and they were perfect both for long and short range combat.

I'm about to run over there when Cato grabs my arm his icy blue eyes bring shivers to me as he stares at me before saying "Be careful out there clove, don't get too carried away"

I nod. I know Cato never felt the same way I do, I know he saw me as a friend. But what does that matter? It's the arena there's no place for love. Or is there? Firegirl and Loverboy seemed to do pretty well sustaining that in the arena, they managed to change the rules didn't they? And that's partly why I hate her too. Because she's managed to get her loverboy and stay with her in the arena. I could have done the exact same thing but instead I'd be a laughing stock, the career who thought love was possible in the game of death. She does a few things with a bow and arrow, loves a guy and sets a suit on fire and she manages to change the rules so everyone's happy. They were right in training to say the games are never fair and unpredictable from the start.

So I stare harder at the cornucopia waiting for just a glimpse of her, then all of a sudden there she is, straight in the spotlight as usual! In clear view she stops when seeing five and I run around the back of the cornucopia my legs going as fast as they can to meet her in time and I do. Adrenaline pumping through my veins I catch her off guard and send one of my knifes hurtling in her direction which knocks her down giving her a large gash to the forehead. Exactly what I wanted, just enough pressure to not kill but knock her off balance. Gives me the advantage.

I run forward as she fails miserably at shooting me twice and I knock her on the floor my knife in hand. She's strong though, being older than me she flips me over but I soon manage to pin her down my foot on her hand pinning her down just like in training what they taught us. I watch her face as she struggles pathetically she will never get out of this now.

So I say the speech I've been dying to say ever since Cato gave me the privileges to kill her "Where's loverboy? Oh I see, you were coming to save him right? It's too bad you couldn't save your little friend...what was her name again? Rue? It's too bad we killed her, because now, we're gonna kill yo-" My voice cracked in two as I felt two large hands grab at my shoulders giving me the illusion they were Catos. But the girl was agaonisingly strong and I felt my shoulders crack as, Thresh the tribute from eleven, shoved me up against the cournacopia.

Pain escalated up my spine and my head tipped back in a scream as he shouted in my face "Did you kill her?"

Pain enveloped me and I found myself begging, it was shameful for a career to beg but the pain was unbareable "No, CATO!" I began to scream Catos name in a last resort.

11, shoved me up against the cournacopia and my spine cracked in two causing my whole body to shake as I called Cato over and over again.

But then eleven shoved me up against the cournacopia one last time and I knew there was no saving me then.

Whiteness blured my vision as I felt the soft grass beneath me and the last thing I remember hearing is Cato calling my name and it all ending with the sound of a cannon.


	5. Chapter 5

**District 3 Male.**

 **Name: Anthony Timmings.**

I look around and realise theres not much choice left for me, the careers are close and I can tell they are near finding me. I've been tracking their camp for a while now and stealing from their supplies, but they don't know. Their one weakness as a group is that they probubly don't know how to forage for food. But neither do I and all I'm replying on is those mines under the ground. It's just the right time to use them.

I sit there thoughtful on the green grass behind a bush as I listen to the birds twitter and the loud chit chat of the nearby careers, I have to form a plan. Looking behind me I focus on what reasorces I have, my eyes instantly landing on the pedestals that are still emerged from the ground. Then it clicks, like a thousand light switches. I'll use a distraction as a trap to lure in the careers into leaving the camp and then get them all at the right place and right time after I've activated them again and blow them up! It would make history! I'd thought about the mines before but nothing seemed to work like this seems it will. A smug smile creeps upon my face, I'd always been arrogant but it's something I'm quite accompanied to now.

I find myself laughing at how well my plan will go; no wonder I was the top in my class. But all too quickly my smile is gone, a large hand that makes my bone feel like it's going to snap lands on my arm and roughly pulling me upwards. My smile vanishing, my eyes which are now wide with fear land on the coldest blue ones I've ever seen. By now my whole stomach is doing flip-flops and my mind is spinning, this is it! I hold my breath subconsciously my hands slowly starting to tremble as the situation takes place.

I see a flash of metal rise above me, the light glinting of the silver instrument as it swoops down ready to end my life.

But my voice picks up and I scream "NO! STOP!" My words echo throughout the large woods from the intensity of my voice. To my surprise though the sword stops in mid air and who I now recognise as the district 2 male he now boils with fury at my begging and plea for mercy of some sort.

"Shut up. You really think you've got something to offer us? Look at yourself!" He spits at me and I find myself winching slightly at the thought of the heavy blade ripping into my flesh.

This only tempts him further into another rage so I speak up quickly and quietly "As a matter of fact, I do" A plan forms in my mind, luckily I'd thought of those land mines, they've saved my life. It comes with a risk but sometimes those are worth it...especially in the Hunger Games.

The district 1 male steps in now, a wide smirk plastered on his face that looks more goofy than threatening whilst saying "The kids got something to offer us Cato, if he has something we need, we keep him prisoner until the alliance ends, if not then we kill him here and now" he looks towards me his smirk widening "deal?"

I didn't have a choice and my mouth couldn't find the words, my head too faint to even summon an answer so I nodded my head slightly. He took it as a yes.

I take a few seconds to compose myself and my hoarse voice picks up, not speaking to a soul for four days in the games makes you a tad insane and your voice to not be at it's best "Before the games starts your not allowed off the pedestals are you?" I look around and they all seem to look confused whilst nodding, I would have smirked at my own intelligence if I was at home but these people are not my classmates "Alright then. So if you do step off they have landmines that blow you up. If we can dig up those land mines I can activate them again and use them as a way to protecting your food"

I look around my whole head screaming at me that they say yes to all this but the female from district 2 who I think is called Clove doesn't seem all too impressed and states matter of factly "The ideas okay, but what if we wanted to use these mines for something else like blowing up tributes with them. I'm sure the audience would love to see firegirl meet her match"

The deadly career smirks at her partner who I now know is Cato, before I reply "Yes but the mines are massive, it takes at least three men to carry them and the whole timing of it all wouldn't work by the time you carry a what 13 ki-"

I'm cut off by Cato as he gruffly says "Look whatever you can do with those mines, do it. But if something goes wrong it's all on you. Those mines better protect our food 3" he points a finger at me agressively and I want to bite back a smart comment like I did at school but I find myself cowering in fear at what this career might do, it brings shame towards me. They do say that when you point a finger at someone or trying to accuse them of something you should remember that all your other fingers are pointing right back at you, it's an old saying that goes way back before the dark days but I can see where the logic is because it's both a true statement in both ways.

I want to smirk triumphantly but my nerves are too shook and I'm shacking with fear. Normally if I was at home with my Brother Finley I'd be bragging about how good I am at plans. My farther always wanted me to become a succseful engineer but it looks like the only thing I'm going to be succseful at now is to win the games and I know for a fact my chances are slim, with only a seven in training I've got just as much as the girl from 11 and she's only twelve.

I turn my attention back to the careers who are all loudly chattering with one another, even though they lost the girl from one none of them seem fazed by it and I almost envy there availability to block emotions out. She was pretty the girl from one, nothing like what you'd see in district three. Most the girls had dark black eyes and brown or black hair, my mother was exactly the same. It was concidered a gift if you had bright hair and eyes.

But I guess looks doesn't really matter in the games...I mean what's going to save you really? How sharp and perfect you can get your makeup or how sharp a knife is at perfect aim? I think I know which one will win.

I walk nervously behind the pack my hands still stuffy from what I just encountered and I shove them in the pockets of my jacket. It's not long before we reach the careers camp because I was camping close myself to steal their food and resources. I regret leaving my stuff because I doubt as their prisoner I get a choice in anything and I doubt careers are the sharing kind. What was that quote my mother used to always say? 'Sharing is caring' something like that, but I doubt that's even in the careers vocabulary.

I sigh as I walk hunched over at the back of the pack and a thought comes to my head quickly causing a low laugh to escape my lips, I hope they enjoy their little firework display.


	6. Chapter 6

**District 3 Female.**

 **Name: Angela Rutherford.**

I sit there as heavy tears cascade down my cheeks and sobs rack through my body causing me to shake. I lie on the large, plush bed and rest my head on the soft fabric that feels so nice against my troubled mind. I know I don't have a chance against the other players or well tributes...I'm not special. I can't use weapons, I'm not pretty enough to flirt and the only friend I ever had is all the way back in disctict 3. I've hardly done well in anything yet and I have this one last night, this one night to do nothing but lie in my own self pity and wallow in what's become of my life.

I can't stand the fact in a matter of hours I'll be either fighting for my life or dead on the floor, I have a feeling I'd end up dead...there's no hope for girls like me. I'm weak, pathetic and worthless. In disctict 3 I would Probubly just marry and have children and work at the bolt factory my farther runs for the machinery. I used to moan as a child at what I would become, the hunger games never having crossed my mind back then. How foolish I had been.

I grip the sheets harder and sob even more, I feel nauseated with anxiety and I still can't come to terms with the fact tomorrow might be my last day alive. Could you imagine that? One last day alive and you can't even spend it how you like. I can't, not even now.

A heart wrenching sob is about to make its way up my throat when I hear the creek of my door open and a slit of yellow light to seep through. Almost immediately my shuddering and crying stops and I lie there, still, my auburn hair is spread messily around me which would normally be tied back away from my head. My breathing stops as small footsteps make there way towards me and a voice says softly "Angela, it's me"

Anthony. What did that arrogant boy want now? I looked up, my green watery eyes looking at his dull brown ones.

"What do you want?" I asked almost angry he caught me in such a state.

Me and him never really spoke much or even aknowlaged each other back in 3 but being nere made me realise how arrogant he can be sometimes. When your stuck in a situation like this your last wish is that you get emotionally attached to your partner, but it usually isn't often when your angry for the situation your in and take it out on them.

He sighs and says almost like he's annoyed "I-I just wanted to tell you good luck"

His voice almost seems nervous and I can tell he's not used to talking to girls, I have been able to from the start. He makes out he knows pretty much everything and calls those who don't idiots but when he comes to girl I guess he's the idiot in this case.

I can't tell if this is genuine or not, I have no idea why it wouldn't so I'm gracious about it and nod my head slightly whilst trying to now look him in the eye. I know he can see my crying but it would only being shame on me if I did look at him.

The air is thick with silence before he says "If I don't win then...just to let you know...it would be you who I want to win. Not only for our disctict but...your smarter than what I thought, maybe not as smart as me but your getting there"

With a small smile and an awkward step he walks out of the room, I don't know what to think or even if I'm thinking at all. It wasn't like him to be like that but I guess this is the games and everyone is nervous.

I didn't carry on crying that night. Instead I was silent and thoughtful, I thought of every single thing that happened to me. I tried to remember what happiness felt like before I lost it beneath fear. At least I had one person rooting for me, that's all I need.


End file.
